


Delightfully Wanton

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose appreciates the liveliness of his new wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightfully Wanton

He takes her from behind, ravishing her soft body without restraint as she braces herself against the head of the bed with both hands. When he takes his hands from her hips she continues to push back upon his length, and that draws a chuckle from him as well as throaty groan. “Wanton” he admonishes, more amused than irritated, and when he lays a light slap upon her rounded arse she squeals again. Interesting, he thought to himself, as he laid another, harder smack and gets the same reaction only louder, this time accompanied by a tight squeeze upon his prick that has him gasping. He could grow quite fond of his plump little wife, he decided as he thrust into her again, with greater urgency. Quite fond.


End file.
